


The Rogues Are Dorks

by Drownedinlight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/pseuds/Drownedinlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, the Rogues are gearing up for battle along side the Justice League. Mark Mardon has Len Snart make good on a promise, to motivational ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rogues Are Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic posted at work!

Hartley thought this particular world ending cataclysm must have been more serious than previous world ending cataclysms. Otherwise the Flash never would have gotten down on a metaphorical bended knee (or a literal bended knee where Captain Cold was concerned) to beg them for their help. So here they were, suiting up for “battle.”

“Snart,” said Mark Mardon.

“What?” asked Leonard Snart.

“I want to hear the speech,” said Mardon.

Snart looked up from where he was fastening a piece of body armor over his chest. “What speech?”

“You know,” said Mardon. “The speech. You said that if we ever got into a fight, a real fight like this, you’d give us the speech.”

“I don’t know what—”

“I do,” said Mick Rory with a grunt. He was checking out his flame gun, making sure there was nothing wrong with it. “And you weren’t drunk, Snart, don’t pretend you don’t remember. We want to hear the speech.”

Snart huffed and straightened the laces on one of his boots before he cleared his throat. They all went silent. “Mardon,” he said at last.

“Yes, Snart?”

“Take your storms down the left flank. Lisa,” as he nodded to his sister. Lisa nodded back as Snart continued to speak, “follow the King's banner down the center. Mick, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth! Down fear of darkness! Arise! Arise, Rogues of Central City! Weapons shall be shaken, mooks shall be splintered! A sword day... a red day... and the sun rises! Ride now... Ride now... Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!”

“Death!” the Rogues cheered back.

“Death!” said Snart.

“Death!”

A squeak drew their attention to the door where stood Cisco Ramon dressed as The Vibe (which Hartley had always found to be a silly name, but very Cisco-esque). “Um, sorry to interrupt your ride onto the Fields of Pellinor, but Wonder Woman is calling everyone to gather in the war room. So I’ll see you there.”

“Cisco,” said Hartley as the younger man made his escape—but he had already jetted away. “I wonder if he knows that we don’t know where the war room is.”

“We’ll find it,” said Snart, holstering his cold gun. With a grin he strode forward one more time and shouted, “Death!”

“Death!” cried the Rogues as they followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This hilarious image of Len giving Theoden's speech from THE RETURN OF THE KING just popped into my head last night and I had to write it out. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
